Insomnia
by BlackButterfly1993
Summary: A year after Sasukes return to Konaha, he is plagued by nightmares off his wretched past. read to see what he does with his new feelings for the blond. YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

**A.N**- Hi there, BlackButterfy1993 here! :D okay so this is my first sasunaru fanfic so please be nice, but i dont mind critical reviews :)

**Summery**- Sasuke is an Insomiac from all the nightmares from his past that plague his mind. Will Naruto be able to cure Sasukes Insomia or will Sasuke continue to get sleepless nights?

**WARNING**- This is yaoi, meaning BOY X BOY, dont like, dont read! you have been warned.

**Disclaimer**- also i do not own naruto, if I did there would be allot more yaoi fluffiness hehe -

o-X-o

**Insomia**

Thrashing in his bed, beads of sweat gathered on Sasukes forehead, his long, dark bangs clinging to his cheeks.

"N-no. I-I'm sorry." A small voice broke through the silence of the early morning darkness, guilt and fear evident in the Uchihas voice.

He thrashed once more before sitting up straight, his breath coming heavy to him. As a long sigh escaped the ocupants lips, he untangles himself from the blankets wrapped tightly arounf his lower half. Looking at clock on the wall, Sasuke groaned to himself. 4:37. _Who the hell wakes up at this time in the morning?_ Sasuke asked himself as he got up and walked toward his window, looking out at the early morning sky.

Sasuke had come back to Konoha with Naruto a little over a year ago, and as the months passed nightmares began to plague his mind as the guilt of all that he did when away from the large villiage started to set in. Every night he would dread going to sleep, in fear of what he would see, and every night he would wake up at ungodly hours of the morning to find he cant go back to sleep.

Moaning to himself, he covered his eyes with his hand and recounted the images that plagued his mind tonight. As with most nights, Naruto was the centre of his dreams, but not in a good way. He had been fighting him again, Naruto trying to bring him back to Konoha and Sasuke leaving the boy on the brink of death. Out of all the regrets that Sasuke has, hurting Naruto all those times was his biggest. It's a miracle the blond found it in him to forgive Sasuke for all that he did, even when Sasuke couldn't.

Walking to his wardrobe, Sasuke took off his black pajama top, revieling his toned, pale chest that hid underneath, and threw it into his wash-basket. Opening the doors, he grabbed a navey, body tight T-shirt, a fish-net under-shirt, and his black skinni jeans with silver chains clipped in various places. Making sure he had everything, he made his way over to his bathroom down the hall, grabbing a towel from the airing cupboard on his way. Once there he ran the shower whilst (sp?) undressing the rest of his pale, well defined body. Stepping into the watery heaven, Sasuke sighed in pure delight, letting the hot water wash away all his worries, as well as the sticky sweat from his nightmare.

After he had finished with his washing ritual, he turned off the shower and wrapped himself in the warm towel, stepping out of the shower container. He quickly dried himself off and got dressed into the clothes he'd already prepared.

Finished with his shower, Sasuke made his way to his kitchen and made himself a bowl of cereal to try and wake himself up even more. Putting his bowl in the sink, he decided to go walk around, since he was finally off of parole and could now do what he wanted.

Walking through the familiar streets at dawn brought the guilt back to Sasuke ten-fold. He had planned to destroy this place, all for the revenge of his clan. _I can't believe I wanted to destroy this beautiful place, my home._ And indeed the place did look beautiful. Sasukes feet had carried him to the top of the Hokage monument and the sun was starting to rise, creating a pink-orange glow above the buildings of konoha. _Yes_, Sasuke thought,_ it's breathtakingly beautiful._ Sasuke stayed up there for a long time, how long he didn't know, but he watched the sun rise fully and the villiage come to life. And while he was up there he made a vow, one that he had every intent of keeping. _Never, never again will I be a threat to this viliiage, but someone who protects it with his life, with all his heart._

Once the sun had fully risen and villiage life was in full swing, Sasuke stood from the bench he was perched upon and made his way towards the training grounds where Kakashi would tell him and Naruto the details of their new mission, which he had recieved the night before.

Sasuke was the first to arrive at the grounds, but Naruto soon showed up to break up Sasukes thoughts of guilt and redemtion.

"Hey! Sasuke!"

The happy blond came running up to Sasuke at full speed, almost skidding right past him. He was clad in his usual black and orange jumpsuit, but to Sasuke he looked like the most wonderful thing on this earth.

"Lovely day isn't it?" asked Naruto, unaware of the growing feelings within the Uchihas chest.

_He looks so cute! _At that thought Sasuke blushed, but under the harsh light of the morning sun it was very hard to notice, so it went unnoticed by Naruto. _I did not just think that!_ Sasuke scolded himself, giving himself a mental kick in the head. Then realising that Naruto was waiting fot his answer he let out a short "Hn."

As Naruto was about to make a relpy, probably on how Sasuke barley speaks so anyone, Kakashi showed up, only ten minuets late for the first time ever.

"Yo!" he greeted

Sasuke nodded toward him as a form of greeting, whilst Naruto greeted him with enthusiam. "Hiya Kakashi-sensei!"

When Kakashi reached the pair of shinobi he held up a scroll for them to see. "This contains the information on your next mission." he informed the pair. "Read it and then we'll start the praperation, since it's an undercover mission." he finished and walked over to the egde of the clearing, leaning against a tree and promtly fell asleep.

Sasuke held the scroll that Kakashi had thrown at him and opened it. He was looking foward to this mission, as it was the first one above D rank he's had since he returned, so he wanted to prove himself loyal the village and able to defend it. And better yet, since Sakura had broken her leg on her last mission she wouldnt be joining him and Naruto, so they would be alone, since Kakashi was leaving them once they got to the villiage they would be heading to. Sasuke didn't really understand why he thought it was better to be alone with Naruto, thinking that it's possibly because he simply wanted to make up for all the time he spent away from his best friend.

Sasuke and Naruto read the scroll, shock overcoming their features the more they read. By the time they had reached the end of the writing Narutos face was a bright scarlet and Sasuke had his stoic, emotionless face back into place but you could still see the unwillingness in his eyes.

"HEY! Kakashi-sensei! What kind of mission is this!" Naruto yelled. As he ran off Sasuke just looked back at the scroll, re-reading the words written there. The scroll read:

Mission rank - A

Team - Kakashi hatake, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki

Your mission is to infiltrate an inn in the middle of the Land of Mist, known to be making dealings with our enemy nations and kidnapping civilian visiters and are suspected of selling them off as slaves, and bring back the leader of the scam (dead or alive). To infiltrate you must go undervover as a young couple visiting the land. For there is no kunoichi available one of you must go undercover as a woman (I recomend Naruto as he is shorter and feminine looking). This mission is not to be taken lightly as they are highly dangerous, suspected to be in allience with an S Rank missing nin.

Signed the Gondaime Hokage

Tsunade

Sasuke watched Naruto yell at Kakashi as if it were his fault that they got that mission.

"Why do I have to be the girl! Sasuke's the one who looks like a girl!" Naurto had to physically stop himself from carrying on that sentence, describing the featuers that make him look feminine, because he knew he wouldn't be able to stop himself from describing all the alluring and attractive things about the Uchiha. Naruto had long accepted his fealings for the raven but he knew Sasuke would never feel the same.

"That, Naruto, is because Sasuke is much taller and would instantly be recognised as a male," this was very true as Sasuke stoot at an impressive 177.9 cm." plus Sasuke is very well known, being the last remaining Uchiha and all." Kakashi explained. Naruto understood the reasonings but it didn't mean he had to like it, and to show this he jutted out his lower lip in a pout and let out a very un-manly huff of displeasure. "Also," said Kakashi, ingoring his students displeasure, "you are very petite, and your features are more feminine than Sasukes, especially when you let your hair fall flat instead of spiking it up everyday." Before Naruto could say anything to that Kakashi told him to go ask Sakura if he could borrow some of her kimono for the mission, and told Sasuke to go pack for the mission, dressing in civilian clothing and hiding his weapons in is bags, and Naruto to do the same, and to meet at the main entrance to the villiage in an hour.

o-X-o

An hour later, Sasuke stood at the front gate to the villiage, dressed in a dark blue yukata, with a small bag on his back containing a change of clothes and all his weapons contained in a sealing scroll that he can easilly access in an emergancy. He was just waiting for Naruto and Kakashi to show up and then they can leave. Just as he was thinking this, Naruto walked over to Sasuke, dressed in his borrowed kimono and a bright red flush adorning his features. As Naruto walked closer to him, Sasuke could do nothing but stare. Naruto was absolutley stunning! His golden locks fell just below his chin and he had two small hair pins with small pink flowers attached holding his fringe off to the side. Without his headband taking up a porportion of his face, his eyes looked larger and more innocent, and his lush, pink lips had a slight gloss to them (probably provided by Sakuras lip gloss collection and Sasuke made a mental note to thank Sakura for that when they got home). The kimono was a silky, sky blue with a flourish of sakura petals rising up from the sakura branches on the bottom. And as the wind russled though the kimono the petals seemed to be actually floating throught the air.

A slight blush, barley noticable to anyone who wasn't looking for it, coated Sasukes cheeks, and as Kakashi, who had been hiding up a tree just a few metres away from the two boys wanting to see Sasukes reaction to Naruto, had been looking for it he saw it instantly and gave himself a small, self satisfied smile before poofing infront of the teens and declaring that it was time for them to leave. Walking out of the villiage was quite a task for Naruto. Not quite yet used to the footwear that went with the kimono, he was stumbling every few feet and fell onto Sasuke a few times. Sasuke, getting annoyed at this, decided to help the blond out.

"Oi, dobe."

Naruto, already used to the nick name, turned to lok at his dark haired team mate. "yeah?"

Instead of answering, Sasuke just held his hand out to him, silently offering himself as a suport to Naruto. Naruto, also silently, took the offered hand and wrapped his other arm around Sasukes to help with his balance in the awkward footwear. Kakashi, who was waking a few meters back like any ninja protecting civilias would, just silently looked on at his two fromer students, who were by now quietly arguing between eachother, but you could see the fondness in each of their eyes, even Sasukes, whose eyes are normally a cold steel that protray no emotion.

o-X-o

Woohoo chapter 1 complete! yay. As well s this being my first Naruto, and yaoi fanfic, it is also my first multi chapter story so I apolagise now for how long it will take for me to update the second chapter. between college, homeowork, and my new christmas temp job, im not sure how fast i will be able to write the chapters, but i will try my best to be as fast and efficiant as possible . Also i apolagise now for any spelling mistakes in the story, i dont have spell check aanymore (TT_TT) and my spelling suck so sorry...hehe ^-^

please please please review and tell me what you think or i'll think no one likes it and will be very sad. also if u have any ideas of what you think what would be good in the story please say, as not everything is set in stone, other than naruto and sasuke will eventually get together at one point. also constructive critisism is appreciated

well thank you very much (does huge bow to non-existant audience)

this has been BlackButterlfy1993, so untill next time BB out! (peace sign)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summery**- Sasuke is an Insomniac from all the nightmares from his past that plague his mind. Will Naruto be able to cure Sasuke's Insomnia or will Sasuke continue to get sleepless nights?

**WARNING**- This is yaoi, meaning BOY X BOY, don't like, don't read! you have been warned.

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Naruto, if I did Itachi would have lived.

**Authors Note- **Sorry about the misspelling of the word Insomnia, I did warn you last chapter of my awful spelling and lack of auto-correct. But now I have spell check so hopefully there will be no more spelling mistakes. ^-^ Also so sorry about how long it took me to post this. I was having a major case of writer block that I just couldn't surpass. Also I had a lack of inspiration of what to make happen. As always, I am open to any suggestions, and they shall all be thought about and considered. Now on with the story!

o-X-o

After travelling through the forest for a few hours, Kakashi found a clearing that the trio could camp in for the night, as the sun was beginning to set. Whilst Kakashi scouted the area for possible enemies, Sasuke was setting up his and Naruto's tent for the night. Naruto was stuck sitting on a log in front of the fire that Sasuke had set up, looking the part of a typical civilian wife. He was not happy about it.

_Hmph. Stupid mission, stupid Baa-chan. I do NOT look like a girl! _Naruto thought as he watched Sasuke set up the tent. _Though, at least now I get to sleep with Sasuke. _Naruto continued to stare at Sasuke, taking in the way the other mans yukata fit his body, twisting and crimpling to the others movements. Realizing he was staring, Naruto quickly averted his eyes to the dense forest, a small blush sprayed across his upper cheeks. Just because he'd accepted his feelings for Sasuke, doesn't mean he wants the other boy to find out by being caught staring at him. In fact, Naruto planned on never admitting his feelings for Sasuke, much too afraid of losing his best friend through rejection. No matter how much courage Naruto has, it will never be enough compared to the gut wrenching fear of losing his best friend and most precious person, whom he'd only just got back, simply because he wanted more than the other could give.

Slowly, his eyes once again traveled to the porcelain face of Sasuke. He took in every detail, and when he got to his eyes, Naruto noticed heavy bags under his eyes. _Teme must not be sleeping enough. I wonder what's wrong. _

Suddenly Sasuke's eyes linked with his and Naruto felt his face heat up to a nice crimson colour.

"Is something wrong?" Sasuke had felt Naruto's eyes on him for a while now and it was starting to make him slightly paranoid. Did he have something funny on his face? Did Naruto hate him for his role in this mission? Was he regretting bringing him back to the village? He was always afraid of doing something that would entice the blonde's hatred towards him. Though he knows in the back of his mind that Naruto would never hate him, the guilt in the forefront part of his mind always whispered that one day he will do something that would push the blonde too far. And he did not like not being able to call him his preferred nickname. Because of the mission, at the possible risk of coming across a ninja who was part of the slave ring, they had to look like a happy, honeymooning couple until they were to bring down the head of the operation.

Naruto started when Sasuke spoke to him. Damn he had been caught staring again. He looked away to hide his blush, and shook his head in the negative. His blond locks waved around his head, emphasizing the small blush on his cheeks, and creating the image of the perfect angel. Sasuke questioned the small blush in his mind, as well as his own thoughts on the way his team mate looked.

Why did he keep thinking things like this? Was it because of his admiration and gratitude of him bringing him home? Was it because he looked at him as a brother? No, definitely not that. Sasuke knew people don't think like this about people they think of as family. But if not any of those reasons, then why?

Sasuke could ask Naruto why he was staring at him, but he decided against it, wary of the idea that Naruto might lose his last nerve if he asked. After all Naruto was being forced to be a girl in all of this and that would dampen any mans pride and make them snappy.

Going back to setting up the camp, Sasuke began to wonder how he was going to pull this mission off. He obviously can't pretend to be a normal civilian if he's waking up screaming every night from his nightmares. Just as he finished up putting up the tents, Kakashi came back from scouting, along with some water that he had picked up in a nearby spring not too far away, for tea. Kakashi then went about making a fire whilst Naruto, being the good little wife, went about the preparations for dinner and tea.

Nobody spoke as they ate and the same as Naruto was passing out cups of tea. Sasuke was too busy thinking up solutions to his problem, Naruto was still stewing his anger over being called _feminine_, and Kakashi was, as usual, happily reading his book whilst keeping an ear open for any unusual sounds in the forest.

Before they knew it, it was time for bed. Kakashi stayed up for the night watch, having trained to stay up all night and stay at his peak. Naruto and Sasuke slowly entered the tent, a large blush adorning most of Naruto's face. He quickly stripped and changed into his night clothes and dived into the sleeping bag. Sasuke crept into the two person sleeping bag after him, too tired to care about the close proximity. Plus they've slept next to each other many a time on missions, and this was exactly what Naruto was telling himself at that moment.

_Come on Naruto! Calm down! You've slept this close before loads of time! Get a grip! Of course those times we didn't have to share a sleeping bag, and OMG! We're touching! CALM DOWN!_

Naruto hurriedly hit his face in his pillow, his thoughts to calm down not helping in the slightest. He tried to slow his breathing and ignore the warmth from Sasuke's arm aright up against his side. He squeezed his eyes shut and eventually fell into a restless sleep. Sasuke had fallen asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow, his exhaustion from his almost sleepless nights catching up with him.

o-X-o

Naruto was suddenly awakened from his restless sleep. He looked up blearily, trying to find what had woken him. The noise sounded again from close by. A groan. Turning to Sasuke, he saw his face scrunched up, as if having an unpleasant dream, and sweat adorned his face. His head tossed and turned and every now and then one of his legs would kick out slightly.

As Naruto stared at his face, shock adorning his featured at the fact that _the_ Sasuke Uchiha was having a nightmare, Sasuke started to mumble. Bending his head down to hear clearer, Naruto heard Sasuke say something that Naruto never thought he would hear.

"Hnn, 'm sorry, 'ruto." And with that Sasuke's head turned again, this time away from Naruto. As Naruto watched Sasuke, almost in a dream like state, he reached out one of his hands and gently placed it on Sasukes clammy cheek. Feeling the warmth of Sasuke's cheek under his hand made Naruto blush ten different shades of red, and his head felt slightly too light, hut he didn't pull away. Ever so slowly Naruto moved his hand down Sasuke's cheek, caressing the skin of his neck and traveling down to Sasuke's shoulder, coming to a halt there.

The movement sent a shiver up Naruto's spine, and his face heat up even more. He lowered his head to rest on Sasuke's other shoulder and pulled the other man into something resembling a comforting hug. It seemed to work, as not long after, Sasuke stopped moving restlessly, his features smoothened out, and his breathing evened. He even turned slightly into the hug, one of his arms moving to encircle Naruto and his hand gripping on the fabric of Naruto's night clothes.

Naruto's breathing stopped entirely as Sasuke did this and his heartbeat sped up to a speed that shouldn't be possible. But slowly his breath started again and his heart rate slowed, but it was still faster than normal. A small smiled graced Naruto's lips as he watched the beautiful man in front of him sleep peacefully. The small light from the campfire that Kakashi-sensei had lit illuminated Sasuke's features, highlighting every dip and angle. It also gave his skin a healthy glow that Naruto thought made Sasuke look absolutely divine. With this picture forever burned into his mind, Naruto snuggled into Sasuke's shoulder, gripped the cloth coving the other one and fell into a very peaceful sleep.

o-X-o

He was dreaming. He knew he was. And yet it still affected him. His heart was beating too fast and his breathing was slightly erratic. He stood behind what seemed to be a glass wall, and on the other side played out every hurtful thing he had ever said or done to his blonde best friend.

Currently his mind was playing out the battle at The Valley of the End. Sasuke stood and watched, distraught, as his younger self held Naruto in the air and started up a chidori in his other hand. Sasuke ran at the glass, constantly smacking at it, trying to break it down, and screamed at his younger self.

"NO! Don't do it! Stop it! Don't!"

The images sped up, showing Naruto constantly getting hurt by his hand or words, and Sasuke continued to hit the glass, screaming himself hoarse to stop what his other self was doing, begging him to not hurt Naruto, praying that this nightmare would end that the guilt would leave, but knowing it wouldn't.

Suddenly, he was surrounded by white. Nothing else. Just white light. He looked around trying to find anything when he saw Naruto standing in front of him. He wasn't smiling like usual, and his eyes were narrowed in glare. Sasuke looked at him with pleading eyes and spoke in a broken voice,

"Please forgive me Naruto, please?"

Naruto just looked into his eyes with nothing but hate glowing in the blue depths, darkening them to an almost-navy colour.

"Forgive you?" His voice was lowed and strained with anger, and also held nothing but hate. "Why should I forgive you? You hurt me Sasuke, more than anyone else ever has. I hope you die painfully Sasuke, just like you tried to kill me."

And with that Naruto turned tail and walked away. Sasuke tried to chase him, but found he couldn't. He reached out his hand towards the other boy and yelled.

"Wait! Naruto, please don't go! Naruto!"

The other boy didn't stop, he just go further and further away. Darkness started to creep around Sasuke, slowly replacing all the white light.

"I'm sorry! Naruto I'm so, so sorry."

Sasuke fell to his knees and Naruto disappeared entirely and the darkness enclosed around him. He kept muttering to himself, apologizing again and again. Voices started to yell out from the darkness, all of the suspiciously sounding like Naruto and his friends.

"DIE! DIE! DIE!"

Tears started to flow down his cheeks as the voices continued their yelling.

This was it; this was the end of him, his breaking point. He couldn't live if Naruto hated him, he just couldn't. As he was about to pull out a kunai from his pouch, a calming warmth suddenly surrounded him. The screaming voices dies away, his tears stopped, and his heart felt lighter. He clung to the warmth, hoping for it to never. And with this he fell into a peaceful, dreamless sleep, surrounded by this magnificent, safe, calming warmth.

o-X-o

**Authors note**: Well that the end for this chapter. Pretty, pretty please review. The lack of reviews for the last chapter got me really down and made me feel unloved. But to Lil Enchantress, who was the only person to review, I say a big THANK YOU! You may be the only reason that I carried on with this story through my major battle with writers block. So untill next chapter, BB out! Bye bye!


End file.
